


Impossible

by NMartin



Series: Clexa [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks since Lexa died, and nothing is okay. Polis has gone silent, deep in a mourning state, Clarke has been isolated in her bedroom. She doesn't know what's going on, nor in Arkadia nor in the throne room, where a new Heda is being chosen. The only thing she knows is that there is something wrong with her, and she has a slight idea of what it is. But it's impossible, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, too late. Late to sleep, late to dream, late to even live. The room was completely silent, the dim light of the candles fading as they melted. Clarke rolled on the bed, wrapped in strangely delicate sheets and covered in animal fur. It had been two weeks and she hadn’t been able to go to Lexa’s room yet. She was not emotionally prepared. And even if she was, there were two grounders in front of the door, guarding it. Apart from them, there was no one else around. The grounders were still mourning their Heda’s death, and some mourned _Lexa’s_ death too. But the fact that Heda had exhaled for a last time was still hovering over Polis, like a cloud that blocked the sun. Only the representatives from the twelve grounder clans walked up and down the tower, to the throne room. Gathering to choose a new leader, she thought. A new commander.

_No, Clarke. A new Heda._

She felt like throwing out. Again. She was sure had caught the flu or something. She had thought of going to one of the grounder’s healers, but something told her she needed more than band aids and herbs. She needed her mother, and she needed her now. She stood up and put on her clothes, sneaking out of the room carefully. Avoiding the grounders that patrolled around the bedrooms, common areas and ruins of the tower, she descended with caution. “Octavia.” she spoke, looking at the girl as she closed a door behind her. She was a mere prisoner now, but she knew how to pass the walls. “You need to tell me how to enter Arkadia. Safely.”

* * *

 

“Clarke?!” Abigail couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her daughter, pale and covered in dirt, bags under her eyes after travelling during the night. It was a vision the woman hadn’t thought she’d ever see. “What are you doing here?! In Arkadia?! At this hour?!”

“Shhhh.” Clarke hushed her, hearing steps. “Don’t speak. I need to talk to you right now. So shut up and listen. Lexa is dead.” she whispered, having to put a hand on her mother’s lips to muffle her gasp. “The grounders are looking for a new Heda. Whatever is happening right now in Polis, I have no idea. Ask Lincoln. I’ve been in my bedroom for two weeks, unable to think. No, I’m not a prisoner. I just, I haven’t felt well these days. And I know it’s something else than Lexa dying. I have cramps, but they’re not as strong as when I have my period. I’m starting to feel dizzy and tired, and it is not normal. And now, well, I haven’t had my period. I counted, and I should have had it three days ago. But I didn’t.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I think I am pregnant, mom.”

“Who— Who’s the father?”

“There’s no father.”

“There must be one, Clarke. This is not like in the Bible, babies don’t fall from the sky.”

“That’s rich for someone who floated her daughter to Earth.”

“That’s—”

“I know, sorry. Let’s just focus. There’s no father. Literally,” she whispered as she put a hand on her belly. “I haven’t had sex with any guy for like, since I was with Finn.”

“Then it must be something else, let’s go and give you a check.”

“No, mom. Really, I spent almost all my time in the Ark watching you heal people, taking care of the mothers, the babies and the pregnant ones. I’ve seen all the symptoms, I’ve read about them. And I know, I simply know, that I am pregnant.”

“But _how_?”

“I don’t know.”

“Who have you been with for the last two months? Maybe you have forgotten?”

“The list is not that long, mom. Just...”

“I mean apart from Lexa.”

“You know?!”

“Raven told me. And it was quite obvious.”

“Okay, so just Nylah, apart from Lexa.”

“And I’m gonna guess that Nylah is a girl too, reducing the possibilities of you being pregnant to zero.”

“Mom, I am sure.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I don’t know! You know, I have the feeling. I simply know there is something inside me.”

“Okay, I’m pretty sure this question is going to be offensive but… Does Lexa have a penis?”

“Mom!”

“What, a girl with a penis is still a girl, and I know Lexa loved you but she could have gotten you pregnant if—”

“No. She doesn’t have a— She didn’t.”

“Then _how?!_ ”

“I don't know, mom! I just know that my girlfriend is dead and I am the next fucking Virgin Mary.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean the baby  _ is _ Lexa’s?!”

Clarke was sure that everyone in Polis had heard her. Titus looked at her with wide eyes, slightly scared at the girl’s tone but also insulted. Octavia stood behind her, her presence comforting her. Murphy and the girl’s mother sat in a corner of, waiting for a rational answer to the many questions that were on their minds. In Abby’s, a question repeated. How could two women conceive a baby together? It defied all laws of biology, anatomy and common sense. It simply was not possible. And yet, it seemed to be happening right in front of her eyes.  _ What on Earth’s name happened, Clarke? _

“The commander’s spirit does not only choose a commander once the previous Heda dies, but it also ensures that there is a potential commander in case none of the Nightbloods is eligible.” Titus explained again, exasperated that his words were not being understood. “The commander must prevail, always, to guide the clans.”

“What do you… do you… do you mean that…”

“In case a commander finds a soul that deserves to fly along with them, their spirits fuse and create a third one. A new Nightblood.”

“That shit makes no sense, asshole.” Murphy spoke, walking towards Titus with his fist ready to hit him. It was Abby who stopped him, taking a step forward and a hand on his shoulder.

“That Artificial Intelligence modifies the DNA of the commander so they are able to conceive a person with similar DNA, establishing a new commander.”

“These are not the words I would chose to explain it, but yes.”

* * *

 

“So a baby.”

“Yeah.”

Clarke lay on her bed with a hand on her belly, trying to understand the situation. It had only been a week since she had been confirmed that she was pregnant. Not even grounder doctors were as precise as one of the pregnancy test sticks that had been once store in the Ark, and that somehow hadn’t been lost when it fell back to Earth. And three sticks were even more precise. She looked to her side, watching Octavia lay with her eyes closed and an arm on her face.

“If we were on the Ark this would have been quite an occasion.”

“If we were on the Ark you’d already be giggling about what should I name the baby.”

“You thinking about that already?”

“It has crossed my mind.”

“And?”

“Alex.”

“It’s a beautiful name. Thought you’d call her Lexa.”

“No. Lexa is dead. A baby with her name would only be a constant reminder  of her death.”

“Much like wearing the bullet that killed her on your neck.”

“Exactly.”

“The names are very alike though. Alex is... well, Lexa with the A in the front. And you don’t know if the baby will be a boy.”

“Maybe it’s a girl, I don’t know. But if it is, she’ll be called Alex.”

“I’d like it to be a girl. I’d spoil her.”

“I can imagine Aunt Octavia buying her the latest fashion from Polis already.”

“She’d be the most fashionable commander.”

“My daughter won’t be a commander.”

“She wouldn’t be the first, Wanheda.”

“Alex, daughter of Heda  _ and _ Wanheda. The grounders are already talking about how powerful she will be.” Clarke sighed, then stood up. Walking towards the window of her bedroom, she pushed the curtain aside and observed Polis and the woods that surrounded it. Far away, Arkadia. Her mother had gone back that same morning, she had to speak to Kane. Get the Sky People out of there. There were no Skaikru as a whole anymore, now there were the Skaikru and the traitors. And those traitors, Clarke chose to call them Sky People.  _ Her people.  _ “We need to get mom and the others out of Arkadia.”

“Who?”

“My mother, Kane, Raven, Monty…”

“Bellamy.”

“Yes.”

“You don’t hate him?”

“He is my best friend. Of course I don’t hate him, even if he has an opposite view from mine.”

“He helped kill all those grounders…”

“I know. But he doesn’t deserve to die.” she spoke, letting out a sigh. “Okay, so Raven, Monty, Bellamy…”

“Lincoln.”

“Yes. Do you know from him?”

“Kane told me he is in a cell, locked away.”

“When are we doing it?”

“You are not doing anything, you’re pregnant.”

“I could be of eight months and I would still not let you do this without me.”

“I’ll go warn Kane and your mother tonight then. Tomorrow when the night falls, we will be on our way to get our people out of Arkadia.”

“Hopefully the grounders won’t decide to attack them before that.”

“Hopefully.”

The brunette stood up and took her weapons from the floor, putting a fur cape on her shoulders to cover them. She then walked to the door, only to be stopped by Clarke calling her.

“Octavia.”

“Yes?”

“Be careful. There are guards blocking the entrances to Arkadia.”

“I know.” she spoke, giving the girl a nod and putting ther hand on the doorknob. “And Clarke?”

“Yes?”

“May we meet again.”


End file.
